the_realm_of_wonderfandomcom-20200213-history
Tragk Stonehold
Male Dwarf Pal5/Nec7; Size M; HD 5d10+15 plus 7d4+21; hp 85; Init +2 (+2 Dex); Spd. 20 ft.; AC 18 (+2 Dex, +4 ring of protection, +2 amulet of natural armor), 22 mage armor, 26 mage armor and shield, 12 touch, 16 flat-footed; BAB +8/+3; Grp +7; Atk +11 melee (+1 spiked chain, evil outsider bane, 2d4/x2, or +1 ghost touch rapier, 1d6/18-20/x2), +10 ranged; Full Atk +11/+6 melee (+1 spiked chain, evil outsider bane, 2d4/x2, or +1 ghost touch rapier, 1d6/18-20/x2); SA smite evil 2/day, turn undead; SQ paladin abilities, dwarf abilities; AL LG; SV Fort +13 (+3 Con, +2 Cha, Dustman's cloak of resistance +2), Ref +9 (+2 Dex, +2 Cha, Dustman's cloak of resistance +2), Will +11 (+1 Wis, +2 Cha, Dustman's cloak of resistance +2); Str 8, Dex 14 (gloves of dexterity +2), Con 16, Int 20 (15 at 1st, 16 at 4th, 17 at 8th, 18 at 12th, headband of intellect +2), Wis 12, Cha 14. Skills, Feats, Languages Concentration +18 (+3 Con, 15 ranks), Craft/Armorer +10 (+5 Int, 5 ranks; synergy: +2 Appraise on armor), Craft/Weaponsmith +19 (+5 Int, 14 ranks; synergy: +2 Appraise on weapons), Heal +6 (+1 Wis, 5 ranks), Knowledge/Religion +9 (+5 Int, 4 ranks), Knowledge/Planes +10 (+5 Int, 4 ranks), Profession/Enbalmer +8 (+1 Wis, 7 ranks), Spellcraft +18 (+5 Int, 13 ranks); Exotic Weapon Proficiency/Spiked Chain (1st), Weapon Finesse (3rd), Spell Focus/Necromancy (6th), Scribe Scroll (6th/Wiz1), Combat Casting (9th), Craft Magic Arms & Armor (10th/Wiz5), Improved Familiar (12th), Alertness (12th/Familiar); Common, Dwarf, Giant, Terran. Dwarf Abilities +2 Con, -2 Cha, base speed 20 ft., darkvision 60 ft., stonecunning, weapon familiarity (dwarven waraxe, urgrosh), stability (+4 to resist bullrush, trip), +2 racial bonus to saves against poison, +2 racial bonus to saves against spells and spell-like effects, +1 racial bonus to attacks against goblinoids and orcs, +4 dodge bonus to AC against giants, +2 racial bonus on Appraise checks regarding stone or metal, +2 racial bonus to Craft checks involving stone or metal. Paladin Abilities Aura of good, detect evil (at will), smite evil 2/day, divine grace (+2 Cha bonus to saves), lay on hands (10 hp/day), aura of courage, divine health, turn undead as Clr2 (+2 synergy bonus from Knowledge/Religion), special mount, divine spells. Necromancer Abilities Arcane spells, familiar: Hrothgeat (Earth Mephit, stats below), opposition schools: Enchantment, Illusion, +1 Necromancy spell/day, +2 Spellcraft to learn Necromancy spells. Paladin spells 1/0/0/0, Save DC 12 1st level: lesser restoration. Necromancer spells Prepared (* = Necromancy) 4+1/6+1/4+1/3+1/2+1 (Bonus 0/2/1/1/1/1/0/0/0/0) Save DC 15+spell level or 16+spell level for Necromancy 0-level: arcane mark, disrupt undead*, light, ray of frost, touch of fatigue* 1st level: chill touch*, mage armor, magic weapon, obscuring mist, shield, ray of enfeeblement* 2nd level: command undead*, ghoul touch*, spectral hand*, summon monster II 3rd level: dispel magic, gaseous form, slow, vampiric touch* 4th level: enervation*, polymorph Spellbook Ruby Book of Kelemvor** (96 pages used/1,000 pages) 0 level (17 pages): acid splash, arcane mark, dancing lights, detect poison, detect magic, disrupt undead, flare, light, mage hand, mending, message, open/close, prestidigitation, ray of frost, read magic, resistance, touch of fatigue 1st level (10 pages, 75 gp): burning hands, chill touch, detect undead, mage armor, magic missile, magic weapon, obscuring mist, ray of enfeeblement, shield, summon monster I 2nd level (22 pages, 1050 gp): blindness/deafness, cat’s grace, command undead, darkness, false life, ghoul touch, protection from arrows, scorching ray, spectral hand, summon monster II, summon swarm 3rd level (27 pages, 1875 gp): dispel magic, gaseous form, gentle repose, halt undead, haste, magic circle against evil, protection from energy, slow, vampiric touch 4th level (20 pages, 2100 gp): animate dead, contagion, enervation, polymorph, wall of ice ** It's a renamed version of Boccob's blessed book -- No mechanical differences. The amount of gp listed after the amount of pages used represents the amount of money spent on scrolls for scribing new spells into the book. Equipment Slots Head: headband of intellect +2 Eyes: Neck: amulet of natural armor +2 (Holy Symbol of Wee Jas) Torso: Body: cleric’s vestments/Wee Jas Waist: Shoulders: Dustman's cloak of resistance +2*** Wrists: Hands: gloves of dexterity +2 Finger: ring of protection +4 Finger: ring of sustenance Feet: *** Again, this is a descriptive difference, not a mechanical difference. He had his grey cloak enchanted. Equipment +1 spiked chain, evil outsider bane (crafted, 4109 gp, 320 xp), +1 ghost touch rapier (crafted, 4109 gp, 320 xp, 2275 gp for plane shift scroll), ring of protection +4 (32,000 gp), amulet of natural armor +2 (8000 gp), headband of intellect +2 (4000 gp), Dustman's cloak of resistance +2 (4000 gp), ring of sustenance (2500 gp), gloves of dexterity +2 (4000 gp), backpack 2 vials of ink, 40 sheets of paper, masterwork manacles, dustman’s robes (as monk’s robes), 4 potions of cure light wounds (291.1 gp), cleric’s vestments/Wee Jas (worn, 5 gp), belt pouch cases (2), 3 scrolls of bless, 1 scroll of daylight (477 gp), belt pouch of Mordenkainen's faithful hound, scroll of summon monster V, pearl of power, level 1 (5521 gp). Money None to speak of in pouch. XP 66,960 xp / 78,000 xp takes a -20% penalty to XP as Pal5/Nec7. Description 78 yrs. old, 4 ft. 4 inches, 179 lbs. Charcoal grey hair and beard, pale skin, grey-blue eyes. Wears grey robes and black clothing, without exception. An amulet with a stylized flaming skull on it hangs around his neck. He is otherwise unadorned, with even his weapons and jewelery taking on a dullish grey sheen. Code In as much as he could be considered to have an regimented system of beliefs, they exist as follows: True death is the aim of all "life," as it was. Recklessness that may cause death is improper and foolish. Helping out the less fortunate (giving food to the hungry, giving alms to the poor, protecting and championing the weak) is good -- it lets them come closer to achieving enlightenment and true death. Magic, as a philosophical endeavor and pursuit, is the best ends towards the achievement of true death. Religion can be an aid, but is often a crutch. His objection to chaos and evil largely stems from their undermining the order of things as they are and their prevalence in everyday life. He feels that his calling is not so much to do good for its own sake, as it is to maintain the grand plan of the multiverse, which is easiest to do by doing good. Background As a youth in his family's holds in Ysgard, he encountered a wandering priest of Kelemvor. The priest, fleeing from a fundamentalist sect of worshippers, sought solace with the dwarves for a few months. During this time he was fascinated by the visitor, spent all his spare time talking with him, asking him questions about the planes, about religion, about life. Finally, when the time came for the priest to move on, he did, too, appointing himself as the priest's body-guard and protector. For ten years, the pair wandered the planes, staying just about anywhere they could gain refuge, bartering with fiends when necessary and then atoning with celestials afterwards. One day, in the Outlands near Pandemonium, their luck ran out, and an assassin mortally wounded the priest while he slept. Before dying, the priest sent him to Sigil, instructing him to meet with Dazaros Cairne, a powerful wizard that would be happy to continue his tutelage. He was a member of the Dustmen. It was during this time that he joined the Dustmen, rising to an Initiate of the Fifth Circle. His passion for Kelemvor and his view of death as an extension of life's journey and a path to enlightenment hold him back in the organization, but he is willing to compromise neither. adventures with party here Recently, hehas taken some time off to craft some items and summon a familiar. He's still getting to know Hrothgeat, his earth mephit, but is generally happy with the result. most recent adventure here Hrothgeat Small Outsider (Earth, Extraplanar); HD 7; hp 42; Init -1 (-1 Dex); Spd 30 ft., fly 40 ft. (average); AC 16 (+1 size, -1 Dex, +6 natural), touch 10, flat-footed 16; BAB +3; Grp +2; Atk +7 melee (claw, 1d3+3); Full Atk +7/+7 (2 claws, 1d3+3); SA breath weapon (1/1d4 rounds, 15 foot cone of rock shards and pebbles, 1d8, Ref DC 13 for half), soften earth and stone (1/day, CL 6th), summon mephit (earth mephit, 25% chance of success); SQ change size (1/hour, as enlarge, CL 2), DR 5/magic, darkvision 60 ft., fast healing 2, improved evasion, speak with master, granted abilities; AL LG; SV Fort +4 (+1 Con), Ref +2 (-1 Dex), Will +3; Str 17, Dex 8, Con 13, Int 6, Wis 11, Cha 15. Bluff +8, Diplomacy +4, Disguise +2 (+4 acting), Escape Artist +5, Hide +9, Intimidate +4, Listen +6 Move Silently +5, Spot +6, Use Rope -1 (+1 with bindings); Power Attack, Toughness; Common Terran. Category:Hill dwarves Category:Paladins of Kelemvor Category:Necromancers Category:Worshipers of Kelemvor